


The Contest

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: College Contests, Don’t piss off Janine, F/M, Language, alcohol use, payback is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: Peter and Janine agree to a drinking contest. Bottom line: don’t trust Peter.





	The Contest

**Author's Note:**

> Just having a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy :)

Janine was quietly eating her sandwich in the kitchen while Peter was trying to get a rise out of the others. 

“Aww, come on! Egon! Ray! You two participated when we were in college!” Peter whined.

Egon looked up from his book and adjusted his glasses. “Yes, for one, I was made to believe it was a necessary ritual upon arriving at college. Two, it only took one beer for me to realize my limitations.”

“Yeah! And I thought after college, I’d never have to do that again!” Ray agreed. “I had the worst hangover after that!”

Winston laughed. 

Peter raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And you mean to tell me that the military never got you into drinking? At least once?”

“Oh, I had my experiences, trust me. And I don’t wanna relive any of it!” Winston said with a light chuckle. 

Janine had finished her sandwich and was dying to weigh in on this conversation. She sat in her chair with her arms folded across her chest. “Why not me? You’ve asked everybody else but me!”

Peter snorted. “Oh Janine…..”

She leaned forward, placing her hands on the table and glared at Peter. “Oh, Peter…..”

“I didn’t ask you for three reasons: first, you’re our secretary. I wouldn’t want to cause you to do anything that would keep you from working. Second, I never thought you’d be interested. And third, you’re a girl.”

The others literally scooted their chairs a foot away from the table, giving Janine room to throw something.

She smiled evilly at Peter. “First, this won’t keep me from working, I assure you. Second, I indulge from time to time so why not? I’m willing to give it a try. And third, I’m a Brooklyn girl. You think I can’t hold my liquor?”

“Well, What I meant was that I didn’t want to offend your delicate sensibilities,” Peter said, trying to dig his way out of this conversation.

“No, you think cause I’m a girl that I can’t drink!” 

Peter looked at Janine shrewdly. She returned his look. Finally, Peter agreed.

“Fine! You wanna go up against me in a drinking contest? Let’s do it! I guarantee it’ll knock you on your ass!”

Janine looked at him; he knew that look. She wanted to deal and he was ready. 

“Whaddya want IF you win?” Peter asked.

“A week paid vacation!” Janine demanded.

“Fine. And WHEN you lose, I want you to take over my chores here for a week!” Peter replied.

“Deal!” She held out her hand to shake.

They shook hands. 

“So, when do we do this?” Ray asked.

“How about this Friday after work?” Peter suggested. “That’ll give Red some time to recover.”

She glared at Peter with a calculated evil in her eyes. “Fine! But you’ll be the one recovering!”

What Janine wasn’t going to disclose to anyone was that she has a high tolerance level for liquor. It takes a lot to get her drunk, and she was sure Peter would be before she got close.

But Peter has his own plan brewing. He was willing to bet that Janine could hold her liquor well, and he wanted to make sure he won. So, he planned to give each of them two bottles of vodka. But what only he knew was the the vodka he was going to use was authentic hard vodka. And Janine would have two bottles full while Peter would have only one. His other bottle would contain water. So he could drink calmly and collected while she got completely wasted!

*************************  
Friday afternoon at 5:00pm sharp, Janine flipped on the answering machine and shut down her computer. Peter was already upstairs getting things ready. Winston and Ray were observing to make sure no funny business went on. However, Peter had already rigged the bottles earlier that morning while everyone else was preoccupied. 

Egon stopped his projects and was leaving the lab at the same time Janine was coming upstairs. 

Janine smirked. “Wow! Guess if I ever wanna get you outta the lab, just say I’m in a drinking contest!” She gave him a sly wink.

Egon smiled as he blushed slightly. “I simply want to ensure Peter doesn’t take this too far. I recall several instances from college where he did. I….um..I….ahem...don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Janine looped her arm through Egon’s and held on tightly as they walked. “Ohhhhh, Egon! How sweet!”

He simply cleared his throat and loosened his shirt collar. They arrived at the kitchen where the others were getting ready for the show. 

Peter was sitting on one side of the table; Winston was sitting beside Peter. Ray was sitting at the end which left the seats across from Peter and Winston open. Egon pulled the chair across from peter out, allowing Janine to sit down. She smiled in silent gratitude. Egon took the seat next to her.

Peter sat up straight, his best poker face on. He clapped his hands together. “Ok! Here’s the rules: we each have two bottles of vodka. Winston and Ray can vouch nothing funny is going on with them. Both bottles have to be finished. Whoever is left still standing, sitting or whatever without drooling everywhere is the winner!”

Janine nodded. 

They each proceeded to pour the contents of the first bottle into the shot glasses provided. Ray and Winston thought this was fun. Egon was apprehensive. 

Peter and Janine had finished half of the first bottles. He gave Janine a smirk and raised his glass. “Here’s to you, Red!” He then slung it back, shivering slightly.

Janine threw her glass back and started to pour the next one. “Hmmm, sounds like you’re getting a little giddy, Peter.” She gave him a sly grin.

Peter poured his next glass. “Nope, I’m fine! How are you holding up?”

Janine threw the glass back again and poured another. “I’m perfectly sober.” She held out her hand to show her steadiness. She then successfully recited the alphabet. 

Just as Peter finished his first bottle, he started to look a bit nauseous. He also swayed just a bit in his chair. 

“Whoa, Pete! You alright?” Winston asked, reaching over to steady the man. 

“Yyyepppp!” Peter chirped, a drunken grin plastered on his face.

Janine had two more shots to go before she finished her first bottle. She, too, was starting to show signs. She stared at the bottle intently before reaching for it. She spilled just a little as she poured her glass.

“Janine?” Egon carefully asked.

She took a deep breath to steady herself, then looked at Egon. She once again looked somewhat sober. “I’m good, Egon. Thanks.”

Peter started pouring from his second bottle, which was only water. But no one else knew that. He proceeded to drink shot after shot while Janine has started on her second bottle. Hers, of course, was vodka. Peter calmly sat back and drank his glasses as he watched Janine drink hers. 

She was halfway through the second bottle when it was obvious she was becoming extremely drunk. She was giggling and couldn’t sit still. She started singing the chorus (rather off key) to “Ice, Ice, Baby.” Peter was laughing so hard he was almost crying. Winston and Ray were also thoroughly amused but kept their laughter down to a minimum. Egon simply sat there, wishing he could stop the contest. He suspected foul play but had no proof. Then, it hit him: what’s the alcohol proof of those bottles?

Egon was preparing to grab the bottles when Janine leaned over to him. Her eyes were severely glazed over. “Whatcha doin handsome?” 

Egon blushed but continued to reach for the bottles. Then Janine jumped up out of her chair and leaned across the table to whisper to Winston, except her whispers were heard by everyone in the room. She wasn’t aware of how loud her voice still carried. 

“Ya wanna know somethin’ Winston?” She said. “I’ve had my eye on Egon for a while.” She giggled.

Winston was clearly uncomfortable, but just smiled slightly at Janine. “Yeah, we all kinda know that already.”

She continued: “There’s sooooooo many things about him I like, but….,” she giggled again. “That’s just it! He’s got a GREAT ASS!” She then held her finger up to her lips and “shhhhhh” as she attempted to stand back up. 

Ray jumped up from his chair and rushed over to Janine to help her sit down. “I think you’ve had enough.”

Peter gave a mock frown. “Heyyyy! This ain’t over yet!”

Egon grabbed the two bottles Janine had used and smelled each one. He grimaced and quickly sat them back down. He then grabbed the two bottles that Peter had used. 

Peter tried to grab them but Egon was too fast. Egon repeated the same process. He grimaced when he smelled the first one, but the second one caused him to arch an eyebrow. He went to the kitchen for a clean glass and poured some of its contents into it. 

They all watched in shock as Egon took a swig. He glared at Peter. “This is water! Both of Janine’s bottles wreak of vodka. But only one of Peter’s did!”

“Ok. This contest is now OVER!” Winston declared. 

Peter jumped from his seat. “Woo hoo! I won! Janine, get your rubber gloves ready! You’ve got kitchen and laundry duty for the next week!”

“No Peter! This contest is forfeited!” Winston announced. “Due to you cheating!”

During this revelation, everyone had temporarily turned their backs and forgotten about Janine’s condition. She had taken the opportunity to slip off her heels and climbed up onto the table.

“Wheeeeeee!” She screamed as she danced on the table. 

“Janine! Get down from there!” Ray pleaded as he tried to grab her hand. She danced just out of his reach, giggling as she did. 

Winston had come up behind her and grabbed her by the waist, gently pulling her down to the floor. 

“Ah, you guys ain’t no fun!” She pouted. 

“You’ve had enough fun for today,” Winston said as he directed her to the couch in the rec room. 

Later that evening, Janine had passed out on the couch. Winston had covered her with a blanket. He also placed a small trash can beside the couch...just in case.

Peter had been thoroughly laid out by the others about his cheating. He had showered and passed out in the bunk room. Ray and Winston had slipped off to dreamland, too. 

Egon quietly got out of his bed. He couldn’t sleep. All he could think about was the things Janine had confessed during her drunken rant. He also couldn’t forget the sight of those lovely legs as she danced across the table. 

He quietly strode into the rec room, but Janine wasn’t there. He was frightened at first, then he heard sounds coming from the bathroom down the hall. He sighed and walked towards the bathroom. He stood outside the door and knocked lightly. 

“Janine? Do you need anything?” 

A few more muffled moans and a gagging sound emanated from the bathroom. Then her hoarse voice responded: “I don’t suppose you have a baseball bat handy?”

Egon was confused. “Ummm, I don’t think so? Why do you need a baseball bat?”

He then heard the toilet flush and what sounded like Janine rinsing with mouthwash. A few more moments passed before she opened the door. 

“Because I’m gonna knock the shit outta Venkman!” Her face was pale, her hair was somewhat disheveled and her mascara had melted from her eyes. She had tried to clean up the tracks the mascara had made but finally decided to just give up. 

“Let’s get you back to the couch,” Egon replied gently. “Do you remember anything?”

Janine stood still and tried hard to focus but she couldn’t produce any memories. “No, but Peter did something! Even straight vodka doesn’t hit me this hard! We used some really strong liquor!”

“How do you know?” Egon asked, genuinely curious. 

Janine grinned sheepishly. “I….ummmm….well, i have a high tolerance to liquor. It takes a LOT for me to get THIS wasted!”

Egon returned a sly grin of his own. “You thought Peter would be completely drunk before you?”

“Yeahhh. But he must’ve used some really good shit!”

“Well, regardless, Winston declared the contest forfeited,” Egon informed her. 

“Good. Guess we’ll have to come up with something else for future contests,” Janine said as they headed back to the rec room.

Egon helped her get settled back in before he returned to the bunk room. Eventually, sleep overtook him, too.

*********************  
Saturday morning came. Janine had returned to her apartment early that morning, well before Peter even thought about waking up. Egon told him later that day that he had found Janine vomiting in the bathroom. Peter looked honestly ashamed; he had never meant for her to get sick like that. 

The guys had concluded that Janine didn’t remember anything she had done or said. She acted too normal the next day before she went home. Winston pointed out if she truly remembered those details, she would never have been able to look Egon in the eye once he found her in the bathroom. They all agreed to keep that to themselves. Egon, Ray and Winston silently assumed that Peter would likely keep his mouth shut about it until he needed leverage over her. 

Peter admitted to using hard core vodka, and he promised he wouldn’t do that again. Peter made his way downstairs Monday morning after Janine had came in. 

He slowly approached her desk. “Janine, I’m really sorry about Friday. I mean it…..I really am sorry. I didn’t mean for you to get sick like that.”

Janine gave him a sideways grin. “No problem, Dr. V,” she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “You know what they say….payback is a bitch.”

Peter’s face blanched as he made his way to his desk. He remained quiet for the rest of the day.


End file.
